Timeless
by advisortotheadvisor
Summary: No matter what year Sabrina appears in, Puck has got her back (au)


Sabrina Grimm shook herself slightly after the abrupt landing. No matter how many times she did it, time travel still made her feel a little nauseous. She cautiously looked around before ducking into an alleyway.

Currently, she was in Germany, 1960. The woman had particular reasons for coming here precisely, but first she needed to find a certain immortal being. Stupid guy was supposed to be here by, he had ten years warning.

Said guy was Puck Goodfellow and was the only person she had heard of who never died. They had met in the 1600's and since then had met up when she time-jumped.

"Hey Grimm," A voice greeted from behind her.

"Just give me the clothes, Puck" Sabrina commanded, not even bothering to turn around.

"Jeez, so impatient. Try living for four thousand years, that'll teach you to wait," Puck teased, handing her the bundle of clothes.

After Sabrina changed in the washroom of a local restaurant, the pair made their way around the town, heading to a destination only one of them knowing where they were headed.

"So, where are we going?" Puck questioned. After getting no response, he tried again to strike up a conversation "Do they not have showers in the future, 'cause you really smell. Like monkey poo and mayonnaise."

"Are you physically capable of not being annoying all the time?" Sabrina asked.

"I actually do have question, your royal smelliness, why were you specific this time?" The ageless human asked.

"I have somewhere to be," The woman said vaguely "Seriously though, we haven't seen each other in ten years from your perspective and you're totally fine with that?"

"Five. We haven't seen each other in five years." He corrected.

"But, last time I was in 1950, how could you have seen me before then?" Sabrina wondered.

"You don't remember? It was like, December and we were in Finland" Puck said, just as confused.

"Ugh, I must have gone back somewhere along the line. Stupid time travel shenanigans" The woman complained as they turned a corner

"We're here," Sabrina announced suddenly as the stopped in front of a church.

"Where are we?" Puck asked as he inspected the building.

"This is my grandmother's wedding," The blonde said as she walked up to the church. You could hear the ceremony from outside. If you looked through the windows, you could probably see the couple as well.

"Your grandma? The one that's dead where you came from?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, three years ago. I was 21." Sabrina said as she made her way to the steps in front.

"Are we gonna talk to her? Wouldn't that mess up the future?" He asked as he stood next to her.

"I think we'll be fine" The woman reassured him just as the door opened and the couple walked out.

The woman had long curly red hair strewn around her face and her beautiful white dress embellished with flowers seemed t make it glow. Her husband had a thick beard and a large chest, his tuxedo had flowers that matched her dress.

"Can we help you?" The women- Relda - asked.

"I just wanted to say congratulations," Sabrina said warmly, looking closely at the both of them. It was a little shocking to see her grandmothers so young, though she wasn't sure she felt the way seeing her grandfather. After all, he had died before she was born.

"Thank you," Basil replied "Though we really must be going."

Just then, another person walked out of the church. He was tall and skinny, with wild brown hair and watery gray eyes. Sabrina knew him too, his name was Tobias Canis and he had been her grandmother's best friend and the father of her sister's girlfriend.

"It's been nice Relda, but I must be going. Thank you for inviting me." Tobias said before noticing Sabrina. "Who might you be?"

"Just a friend," The blonde said before grabbing Puck by the arm and pulling him away from the church.

When Sabrina was younger, she remembered her grandmother describing her wedding and saying that someone had come to congratulate them before walking. Little known to the twelve year old blonde, Granny Relda had been telling her grandchildren about Sabrina from the future.

"That's it? 'Nice wedding, see you later?'" Puck complained once they were far enough away. Sabrina cut off further whining with a long kiss.

"Can we do that again?" The man asked hopefully.

"Maybe in three years in France," Sabrina teased and planned her next jump.

Thirty seconds later she disappeared and left Puck with his thoughts about three years from now.


End file.
